


Ride Me ALL Night Long

by LarryisYay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis, Farmer Harry, M/M, There isn't acutal smut despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryisYay/pseuds/LarryisYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is a veterinarian and Harry's a rancher who's animals aren't quite as sick as they should be for the amount of times he's called Louis to his ranch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me ALL Night Long

Harry has loved ranching since as long as he can remember. His parents along with his grandparents have helped bring the ranch up from the dirt (literally... they built the ranch during the Dust Bowl) and now it was in his hands. If he was honest he was nervous with all the new responsibilities he has... not to mention the epidemic that's been traveling around the ranch for the past week now.

The only good thing is that the vet who works with his family, happens to be quite beautiful and has the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Harry has gotten to know him more and more during his trips to the ranch (everyday practically, you wouldn't believe how fast the cows have gotten sick). Anyway, back to God's gift to the veterinary world and to Harry, Louis Tomilinson, Dr. Tomlinson technically (if Harry told you how many times he's wanked saying "yes doctor" you would run away to a nunnery).

On this particular day Louis has been called down on another case of this epidemic on the Styles' ranch. Louis doesn't understand why the Styles' son, Harry, keeps calling him down after he has already told him countless times how to treat this particular case of the epidemic.

He thinks it might have something to do with his name, he's noticed Harry likes to say his name a lot (especially his professional title "Dr."). He's not complaining though because have you seen him? He looks like he walked right out of a modeling magazine's cowboys edition. And if he was being honest Louis would definitely not mind letting the cowboy ride him instead of the horses he's always called there to treat.

"Good morning Dr. Tomlinson, thank you for coming again so quickly! Susan's lung has just been acting up lately and I think it might have something to do with-"

"Harry how many times have I told you to call me Louis? With the amount of visits I've made to your ranch in the last week I think we've both bonded enough for the first-name basis. Which reminds me... haven't I told you how to deal with that exact condition?" Louis finishes his speech looking at Harry expectantly.

"Um... I just wanted to be sure?" Harry knew he was just trying to convince himself that he wasn't so obsessed with blue-eyed, chestnut-haired doctor that he would actually make up fake injuries just so he could see Louis again. Though he wasn't the least bit convincing to either himself or Louis.

"Harry..." Louis sighs "You must realize I do have other clients who much more pressing matters than this yes?" Harry nods, reluctantly. Louis looks at him, he must admit the way the morning sun is shining over him right now, is quite captivating. He must be staring a little too long at Harry Styles' perfection because the next thing he knows Harry is in his face with a smirk that should annoy him but only leads him to stare at Harry's perfect cupid bow lips, leaving him flustered as he realizes Harry is speaking to him.

"Are you sure you want to leave Doctor? Are you really going to leave people who need your help, isn't that like against your code or something?" Harry's right, Louis knows he is. He just can't help it, it's not good to have crushes with your clients as it distracts from the important veterinary work his has a duty to do. His friend got fired last year for it; though now Zayn's happily married, it still isn't a good idea.

Which is why he shocks both Harry and himself when he says "Fine Styles I'll stay, but you owe me dinner after this"

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is a man of his word. Which is why Louis finds himself dressed in a nice pair of black skinnies and a low cut red shirt standing in front of his apartment waiting for Harry to pick him up for their dinner (which was most definitely not a date). Of course all of Louis' thoughts - most of them trying to convince his heart to calm itself because this isn't a date - fly out the window when Harry pulls up in his redneck pick up truck and rolls the window down, exposing his perfect features that never fail to weaken Louis' knees.

"Hey you ready?" Harry asks. He's nervous too, but unlike Louis he's given up on convincing himself that it's not a date and he only hopes Louis enjoys himself enough to have more... possibly for life.

And they're both definitely nervous because when Louis walks to the curb to get in the car, Harry jumps out and tries to open the door for him. But, since Harry's Harry and he's clumsy he obviously stumbles a little bit and Louis accidentally opening the door in his face doesn't help either. And of course then there's the fact that Harry grabs onto Louis to steady himself which just results in the two boys sprawled across Louis' sidewalk in a tangle of limbs.

"Oops" Harry says with a 'I'm innocent' smile. Louis would be mad at him but when he looks up to glare at him, his brain only cares that Harry's eyes are more entrancing then they've ever been before. Louis thinks maybe it's the moonlight but he knows deep down that there's something else. Louis' brain and mouth must be conspiring against him because the events that follow are not anything Louis would've ever thought he wanted.

"Hi" Louis says blushing I feel like I'm in middle school again. It was then that Louis realized how close he was to Harry and how long Harry's eyelashes are.

Is there anything that isn't perfect about this boy?

It was then that Harry starts leaning in. He's wanted this since the first day Louis walked onto his ranch and he's tired of waiting for Louis to realize how big of a crush Harry has on him. Louis' eyes widen when he realizes what's going on but he doesn't pull away. That surprises Louis even more than it surprises Harry.

This is it Harry thinks, he's going to kiss Dr. Louis Tomlinson on a sidewalk outside of an apartment building.

Harry leans in.

Louis leans in

Harry closes his eyes.

Louis closes his eyes.

Their lips touch in a way that simulates fireworks exploding all throughout the night sky. Harry pulls Louis closer by tugging on his hair. Louis groans in response because how did Harry know pulling on his hair was his biggest turn on.

Louis' groan seemed to get Harry's attention because he pulled away from Louis with the biggest smile on his face. Louis thought his face would split in half but he was pretty sure his face mirrored Harry's right now.

"So how about that date?" Harry said helping Louis up like the gentleman he is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five months later and Louis is moving his last box into Harry's ranch house and he couldn't be happier about it. They immediately hit it off and both would agree that it was meant to be from the very first kiss.

"That the last box?" Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Yep, you officially can't get rid of me" Louis said looking up to Harry for a kiss which he happily gave him.

"Wouldn't want to, I love you"

"I love you too"

And they spent the rest of their lives proving to each other just how true that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the one-shot! Leave a comment if you have anything to say :)


End file.
